Listen to me Im Good
by twil1ghtluv
Summary: one tree hill and supernatural crossover. Haley, Brooke,and Rachel are the charm ones but not for long. When hunters name Peyton,sam,and dean come to town to hunt they cross paths what will happen. oN hAUTIS AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story I'm working on so it will take a while.

Summary :one tree hill and supernatural crossover. Haley, Brooke,and Rachel are the charm ones but not for long. When hunters name Peyton,Sam,and Dean come to town to hunt they cross paths what will happen. Saley Brean Pachel.

_**Listen to me I'm the Good **_

**Prologue**

_I Never thought that I will be saved from death by the love of my life but thing change more than you know it. First your running in the forest when someone grabs you and puts a gun to your neck. At that moment I thought I was dead for sure until another one came then another sometimes my life could be dangerous but I wasn't ready to die I wanted to know who this thing was who saved me. To say I just moved here I love it for a reason I wish I know who he was but I had to go before the others come _

_Bye Bye for Now_

did you like it was it good review and give me feedback

Love Silver


	2. Life

Summary :one tree hill and supernatural crossover. Haley, Brooke,and Rachel are the charm ones but not for long. When hunters name Peyton,Sam,and Dean come to town to hunt they cross paths what will happen. Saley Brean Jeyton RachelxLucas there is no Nathan sorry??

A/N:thanks for reviewing and adding to favorite Or alerts tell me if you like the prologue and most of the story is about haley to see their house to to my fan fiction profile and for all you twilighters it the Cullen's home and Haley room is the one used for Edwards

Listen to me I'm Good

Chapter 1: Life

So this is my life living in a dream that can kill you but no mistake I'm bad. Haley thought

"Haley where here"Brooke said as they got out and look at their new home it was in the wood so they were along. Haley was happy but her birthday is coming up that what's she hates when it comes she turns fully into her death.

_Flashback_

_Seven year old Haley was sitting down on her swing when her mom came to talk to her. "Haley I need to tell you something okay honey and don't get scared okay darling"Her mother said sadly to her youngest of daughters._

"_Yes mommy what's wrong are we leaving"Haley asked_

"_No honey um when you and Brooke turn 17 yall will both turn into something powerful darling"her mother said _

"_What mom what is it mom"Haley asked _

"_Look Haley when you turn seventeen I want you and your sisters to go live in Tree Hill,North Carolina okay and listen to me go to a old book store there okay"She said _

"_How will I know"Haley asked_

"_You will know and go there on your seventeen birthday okay Hales"she said _

"_But mommy where are you going "Haley asked _

"_Out of town I won't be back for a while so bye baby"she said "I love you"_

"_Love you to mommy I'll miss you"Haley said _

"_Bye I'll miss you to"she said. _

_End of flashback_

That was the last wrong she said a month later they got a call saying there mom and dad died in some sort of crashed they had to stay with there grandma for years until she died of cancer.

"Look Haley think about it a new town no ones knows us and we can finally find brooke a best friend"Rachel said

"Look all I'm ready for is the big change we get when we me and you turn seventeen"Haley said to Rachel.

Rachel and Haley are best friends and were born the same day and year. Their mom told them the same thing when they left. Rachel mom and Haley's were best friends and alike so when there mom died they stuck together though it. Brooke is Haley's older sister by an year.

"Look Raley tomorrow we will go to the book store to learn about what we are okay"Brooke said with attitude.

"Well someones a little cranky"Rachel said causing Haley to laugh."Yes she laugh now can we check out the house."

After they check out the house they deiced to sleep before morning came. When it did come they were anxious to see what it was their mothers talked about.

"this is it"Haley said as they pulled up

"Okay let's go and find out about our selfs"Rachel said

Once they were in side an old man popped out and scared brooke."What the hell man"she said

"I'm Charming Young I've been waiting for yall to come for years and now your finally here"He said

"Our moms told you about us years ago"Rachel asked

"Yes and that's not all I've have to tell you what you are and what to do"He said"I see yall all got your new eye color at midnight"he said

"What are you taking about"Brooke asked

"At midnight on this day your eyes change to a golden color"He said

"Can you tell us more like what where are moms taking about and how they died"Haley asked

"Yes I will but first follow me to the back"he said going towards the back.

"Okay first I'm going to tell you how they died. Well they were going to New England to fight off an evil spirit that killed your fathers when it kill them"He said

"So what are we and why"Haley said

"Well you three are the charm ones or we call them dark fairies "He said

"Why us"Rachel said

"Because your mom were one and now yall are"he said

"No not that why do they call us all those names"Rachel said

"Well dark fairies use yall were put on the earth for a good reason . Second charm ones because your family are the good ones."he said

"Okay what is are powers"Haley and Rachel said in unison happily but Brooke just sat there.

"Well Brooke you can froze,telekinesis,Orbing . Rachel you can control the weather of all sorts and control people's feeling and can create force bubbles . Last but not least Haley you have the ability to heal,energy balls and telekinesis."he said

"Cool"Brooke said "But what is all that stuff".

"Here this is a book explaining all your powers,history. The is the Book of Shadows it's a book with spells and Potion for yall."he said giving them to Haley.

"Wait my mom said that she know you since she was little but you look only in your"Rachel said but was cut off.

"I'm an male dark fairy my power is different from yall I can change my age from what I am I'm over 100 years old girls. You need to get to school bye"he said

"Wait"Brooke said "How do we shut down our powers"

"You will know"was the last thing he said

A/n Hope you like the story


End file.
